Love, Secrets and Disappearances
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Set after Sonny in the kitchen with Dinner. Chad cleans up Sonny's house even though he is sick so Sonny decides to repay the favour but finds out something shocking instead.


**Love, Secrets and Disappearances.**

**Summary: Set after Sonny in the kitchen with Dinner. Chad cleans up Sonny's house even though he is sick so Sonny decides to repay the favour but finds out something shocking instead.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

I finished crying over Tawni being sick on my Blarmey, the blanket with arms and headed to the bathroom to clean up the mess that Hayden, Nico, Grady and Chad made. The bathroom was covered in sickness, the walls were covered the bathtub, sink and toilet were covered. Ugh this is going to take me hours to clean up.

"Want help?" A voice asked weakly.

I turned around to be face to face with Chad and boy did he look sick. His hair was all messy, his eyes were baggy and his face was a sheet of white. I smiled at him.

"No, thanks I'm good, you go lie yourself down on the sofa and I'll be in soon ok"

He gulped and made a face." If your sure"

"I'm sure"

I spent 1 hour cleaning the bathroom as I wanted to make sure Chad was ok. I put all the equipment away and went through to find Chad scrubbing my front door. Wait. Chad cleaning? This has to be a dream.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, seeing as you wouldn't let me help you in there I decided to clean my own mess up" I smiled weakly. This was so not Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad" I knelt down beside him" Your sick, you shouldn't even be standing up" I helped him up off the floor "C'mon you can sleep in my room tonight, I'll camp on the couch"

"I can't Sonny"

"I'm not sick Chad, you are now come on"

I led him into my room and he fell asleep straight away, I grabbed some jammies and a blanket before heading to the couch. My mom came in a few minutes later to be surprised with the mess of our home.

"What happened in here?" she asked.

I told her everything up until Chad attempting to clean his mess.

"So now he is asleep in my room and I'm sleeping on the sofa, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight sweetheart"

"Night mom, oh and you need to wash my blarmey the blanket with arms Tawni was sick all over it"

She laughed. "Ok, sleep well"

I woke up the next morning to find that the apartment was squeaky clean. I got up and headed into the kitchen to find my mom cooking breakfast.

"Mom? Did you clean all that up?"

"No, Chad did. He left about an hour ago. He said he had to call a doctor as he was still sick from last night."

"Woah wait. Chad cleaned the apartment?" I asked my mom shocked.

"Yes, he really isn't as bad as you say he is Sonny"

I smiled." Mom, I'll be back later I have a certain three named jerk throb to thank"

I ran out of the apartment wearing only my pyjama top and a pair of sweatpants. I caught a ride from my neighbour and we headed to Chad's house.

I thanked my neighbour and rang the doorbell. About 2 minutes later Chad answered looking horrible.

"Oh Sonny?, why are you here?" he asked weakly.

"I came to say thank you, you cleaned up my whole apartment why?"

"Well as I said last night, You wouldn't let me help you so I cleaned up my own mess"

"Chad you cleaned everything"

"Well after the trouble you went through with blondie last night I thought you deserved a little time to relax"

I frowned. "How sick are you exactly?"

"I know I'm not acting like Chad Dylan Cooper but the truth is I can be a regular guy under all the fame and fans, and I just know I can do that around you"

I smiled. "Well I feel flattered that you trust me so much, and Chad?"

"What?"

"Thanks for thinking about me last night, you came over because you thought I was being attacked and that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Well your welcome Sonny, and if you don't mind I think I'm going to go back to bed"

"No of course not. Bye Chad" I said and started to head down the steps but stopped and turned around again and walked back up. "Chad?"

He turned around. "Yes So-"

I cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips. " Thanks again"

"Um Sonny, do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to"

I walked into his house to be confronted with the smell of sick. I closed the door and looked around, the first thing I noticed was something dripping out of a vase. I walked up to it and realized it was sick and tissues. I shuddered and turned to Chad who had disappeared but I could hear him being sick in the bathroom. I grabbed a mop that was nearby and began cleaning. If Chad cleaned up all of my house I'm sure I could clean up his and look after him. I started empting out the vase and cleaning it with some steralizer, I dusted down all the walls and paintings which I thought were rather impressive because some were by Davinci, not the original of course but still I was impressed that Chad took an interest in such famous art. I was so into the paintings and cleaning up his hall that I didnt realize he had re-entered the room.

"What are you doing Sonny" He asked and I spun around.

"I'm cleaning your hall, you will never get better surrounded by all these germs you know, it's a fact that you have to keep your house clean when your ill so you don't catch anymore and getting sicker." I informed him and he weakly laughed.

"Thank you, but I still feel bad fo-achoo" He sneezed and I walked up to him.

"Bed now, come on" I led him upstairs and into one of the spare rooms as I managed to get a peek of him own room and I was a disaster area. Once he fell asleep I walked back downstairs and continued cleaning. When I finished in the hall I moved to the bedroom. Oh god it was a state. Tissues everywhere, 4 buckets full to the rim of sickness and three empty cough bottles. Oh dear. I started with the sick buckets, throwing the curtains open I opened the window and did the old fashioned thing and threw the sick out of the window and into the large dustbin that was used for compost. I was cleaning and saving the planet at the same time. I sterilized the whole room once I was done and headed into the bathroom downstairs. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and soon I was finished and sitting in Chad's lounge watching Re-Runs of the Loony Tunes. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice the front door open and a woman walk in until she spoke.

"Excuse me, why are you here?" I span around.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sonny Munroe and I was-"

"I don't care who you are I want you out now"

I got up and got ready to leave, I went to the door but was stopped by another voice.

"Sonny, where are you going?" I turned around to see Chad, who looked a lot better, coming down the stairs.

"A woman told me to get out so I'm getting out" I replied and opened the door.

The woman came back through and glared at me. "Your still here? Get the hell out of my house"

"Its my house actually Gretchen and I invited Sonny here"

"Oh, Chad don't you look terrible, what happened?" she asked.

"I ate a bad sandwich" He turned to me. "Come up here, i feel much better" He smiled and I closed the door before running up the steps and into Chad's bedroom.

He closed the door and locked it. I sat down on his bed and crossed my legs.

"Who is that? She isn't very pleasant" I stated.

"Its my dad's new wife" My eyes widened.

"You have a step mother? Since when?" I asked.

"Well. I'm going to tell you a story alright and this story I haven't told anyone before alright. Up until I was 10 my name was Chad Dylan Goldfarb, now don't laugh at the name because it's my fathers. My mom and dad were perfect for each other until she went to work one day and never came home. It was a mystery that no-one could understand. We called her office and they said she had arrived at work but left an hour later to collect shopping from the Wall-Mart down the road. The people who worked at the shop knew us pretty well but they said that she never arrived so something must have happened between the small journey from her office to the store. The police kept the case open for about a year but closed it because they couldn't find anymore information to do with her disappearance. I was devastated because she was my comfort zone, she helped me through thick and thin with all my problems, she was the only woman I ever truly loved, so I decided to change my name, from Chad Dylan Goldfarb to Chad Dylan Cooper which was my mothers maiden name. I thought by using it I would be able to keep some part of her with me. My mothers full name was Rachel Stephanie Cooper"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and begin to fall down my face. Chad leaned forward and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"What happened after that?" I whispered.

"My father moved on quite quickly, he began dating again and he met Gretchen and they got married. I was so angry at him, I thought he loved mom. So I began getting angry and I wanted to fight all the time. I went to a therapist and they gave me tablets and told me to hide all the anger and hut behind another Chad. So I created the Jerkthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. The teenager that dumped girls every 2 days, cheated every chance he got and acted as though he knew everything even though he didn't."

"So that's why you act like you do?" He nodded and I understood perfectly suddenly feeling guilty for calling him names when he had been through such a horrible experience.

"You're the first girl ever to come into my house, that's why Gretchen got a little freaked out, she isn't used to other girls within the house."

"Oh" I answered and we stayed silent for a while.

"Sonny?" Chad broke the silence and I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything you want to"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I froze and looked at him a little dazed.

"What?"

"Look Sonny I really like you, no let me rephrase that I know that I am in love with you, I realised it last night when I thought you were being massacred. I rushed straight over and then you let me stay over and then you cleaned my house and made me feel better. I am in love with you Sonny Munroe and when I said that my mother was the only person I truly loved I wasn't telling the whole truth, you and my mother are the only ladies I have truly been in love with and I still am Sonny"

I let him finish then I leaned over so I was really close to his face and I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back but because he was still poorly it wasn't passionate or anything, it was just perfect.

"I love you too, yes I will be your girlfriend"

We sat enjoying each others company most of the night, we watched four movies and I was currently looking for a fifth one.

"Do you have any horror movies?" I asked him, recently I had found an obsession for really scary films. I have watched the whole saw saga, the messengers, the grudge 1, 2 and 3.

"Yeah, in that box there" He pointed to a large box on the 2nd shelf.

"Do you like horror's too?" I asked smiling.

"Love them watch at least 2 a night"

"Me too" I looked through the box and pulled out a movie called Triangle. I shoved it into the player and cuddled up to Chad again and we pressed play.

The movie was surprisingly really scary and I had to hide into Chad for most of it. It finally ended and I turned off the TV and went back to the bed. I was a little freaked from that movie.

"I thought you liked horrors Munroe" Chad teased. He was definitely better.

"I do, I can watch the whole Saw Saga and the Grudge 1,2 and 3 but that was just horrible."

He laughed and planted a small kiss on my lips and turned around to see the time. 5:30. I heard my stomach grumble and I moaned.

"Hungry?" I nodded and Chad got up. "Lets go get something then, I am a little peckish myself having not ate anything proper since yesterday at lunch, not including that dreadful sandwich."

I laughed and followed him out of his room and down to the kitchen. Chad opened the door and I saw Gretchen and another girl around Chad and I's age painting each others nails.

"Oh I forgot to tell you sunshine, Gretchen has a daughter she is a year younger than us though, her name is Yasmin" I smiled and she waved over at us.

"I'm sorry for earlier Sonny" Gretchen said and I smiled.

"It's ok Chad told me the story"

We got something to eat and I looked at the clock again. 6:30. I started to get up and Chad followed.

"I need to go home now, I'll see you tomorrow in the studio ok?"

"Sure I love you" He kissed me and I kissed back. "Oh I have to show you something before you leave."

"What is it" he was looking through a box and finally pulled out a picture of a woman and handed it to me.

"That's my mother"

I smiled and hugged him before heading downstairs and into the cab Chad got Gretchen to call whilst I was collecting my things.

The cab ride was pretty fast and soon I was outside my apartment. I got out of the cab and slammed the door shut. I looked around the carlot and my eyes set upon a black van sitting opposite my mothers car. I shrugged the suspicious feeling I had and I opened the door to find my mom asleep on the sofa. I bent down to her level and shook her.

"Mom, wake up" She startled awake and yawned.

"When did you get home sweetheart"

"Just now there, Chad and I were talking" she smiled at me. I got up and looked out of my window into the carlot and saw the black van door open and someone being kicked out then the doors slammed shut and drove away. I gasped and threw open the door and ran down the stairs and towards the person, as I got closer I made the person out to be a woman. I bent down to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me. I gasped. She looked just like Chad mom. I pulled out the picture Chad gave me and I looked at it and then back at the woman and I was sure it was indeed Chad's mother. I stood up and turned around to face my apartment where my mother was standing at the railings looking confused.

"Mom, call the police please tell them that I have found Rachel Cooper" I shouted to her and she ran into the house to call the police.

"How did you know my name?" The weak woman asked.

"I'm Sonny Munroe, I'm dating your son Chad" I smiled and pulled out my phone and pressed 3. Yes I had Chad on speed dial. He quickly answered.

"What's up Sonny?" I gulped

"Chad you will never guess who I have just found"

"Who"

"Your mother"

Silence. All I could here was Chad breathing down the line.

"Are you sure" I heard him whisper.

"Yes, I'll explain what happened when you arrive, my mom has called the police and they will be on their way now so hurry" I raced out then the phone went dead. My mother ran out with a blanket and she help Chad's mother into the boot of her car.

I could hear the sirens of the police cars draw near but was distracted when a black convertible pulled up and Chad got out and ran towards us.

"Mom?" Chad asked shocked.

"Is that my son?" His mom asked and Chad nodded. Rachel got up and hugged her son tightly and just in time before all the cops and the ambulance pulled up.

I sat in my house after all the commotion. The paramedics took Rachel to the hospital and Chad went with her. The police took a statement from both my mom and I then continued to Rachel and Chad before the paramedics could take them away.

I felt myself fall asleep but was thrown awake by a knock on my door. I got up and looked through the peephole and saw Chad. I opened the door and was smothered in a hug. I pulled him and I closed the door, still wrapped in Chad's arms, and made my way over to the sofa.

"Thank you so much" Chad said when he let me go.

"Chad, they threw her out of a van, I wasn't going to leave her there" I said and he smiled.

"She told me a lot about where she has been and that, when we have time, I'll tell you everything I promise"

He kissed me and I kissed him back. When I pulled back I lay down and fell asleep. I had had a long day, cleaning Chad's house, becoming Chad's girlfriend, finding out all about Chad's past and saving an important member of Chad's life. I know tomorrow will be hard trying to explain Chad and I's relationship to my cast but right now I was content and I hope I will be this content for the rest of my life. I was just happy that Chad loved me and he knew I loved him. I was content.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
